


Trails of Our Minds (Recap)

by repentantships



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repentantships/pseuds/repentantships
Summary: Just a seuncat immersed in the own world and whipped for each other.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Trails of Our Minds (Recap)

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them so much that I end up writing them having sex like wow should I be proud of myself for making more explicit contents of them?
> 
> unbeta read. excuse the grammatical errors. I'll fix it onc I have time.

Steps stumbling upon the furniture blocking the way. It doesn't block the way, it's just that they lost track of the place they had in mind to go to and too focused on each other. It would be a lie if both Wooseok and Seungwoo aren't currently trying to eat each other's faces in the dark.

His hands won't stop, mapping out the small frame the younger has. His galaxical thought process is trying to recall every nook and cranny, pressing gently on the most sensitive part. They kiss like they have no days left. Pulling Wooseok closer as he caresses the cheek gently. Murmuring sweet praises and leaving trails of him with butterfly kisses on his neck. He likes the way Wooseok's voice ring through his ears. It's warm and filling his heart full to the brim.

The way his arm completely encircling the latter's waist like perfect pieces of puzzles. The sweet scent is almost giving him an addiction, he can drown himself in that scent and feels the most comfort since the last time someone has ever hug him tight. He never realized until then, Wooseok is not just all about his interest and sexuality. 

He is in love,  _ madly _ .

From light pepper kisses to heavy make out. Seungwoo is brilliant, he can memorize students of his class within days and memorizing the map to Wooseok's body would be a piece of cake. He can sense the warmth despite the cold air. Wooseok trembles underneath his touch as his palms press against the smooth surface of his skin.

"God, you're beautiful."

Both of them on the couch, with Wooseok on top of him straddling with both of his hips. Their faces are only inches apart from each other, engaged in other's sound of heartbeat. It's loud, but he can't tell if it's the sound of his heartbeat or the younger male's. He looks at Wooseok, blush tinting his face and a small smile engraved. He chuckles in amusement, with his heart getting even louder as he stares even longer at the sight.

The moonlight shimmer on top of them. It's dim, but he can make out most of the image of Wooseok in front of him. Shirt lifted from the intense kissing and grabbing. He can see his mark on top of the collarbone, like an ownership. He always has a thing about that. Seungwoo dislikes sharing. Even more sharing someone he can only claim to himself like Wooseok is. Seungyoun will definitely has a say on that trait of his, but he can't just get rid of it.

It's hard, when it takes him a very long time to finally found a man of his immature fantasies.

Seungwoo pulls the younger down for another kiss, this time it's less intense. Soft kisses to castaway the cold atmosphere around them. The winter won't stop them from making love. Starting from the lips, down to his neck, and creating a lane down to the south. He presses his lips onto the duvet skin right on his left chest. Teeth sinking down marking what is originally his. His palm scoots further north, taking off articles of clothing bordering between him and Wooseok. His desires to taste the younger gone frenzy as he hears the insinuation of whiny moan escaping the younger's lips.

It clicks inside his head and turns on all the engines of hormones. It rushes down in a split second when Wooseok whines louder, gripping tight to his shoulder as he grinds his hips lower. Almost too immediate that his mind can't think clearly. "Oh God, Seungwoo please." Seungwoo chuckles breathely as he presses more kisses to tease the younger male.

"You got some lube?"

Wooseok turns his body around, grabbing a small bottle inside a drawer placed on the other side of the couch. "Really?" Seungwoo looks at him amused, wondering to himself why would Wooseok has a bottle of lube as if he knows they will have sex today. "Just stop asking,"

"I will make sure to ask tomorrow morning." Seungwoo smiles with a provoking manner.

Wooseok scoffs as he hits the older male's chest lightly. "Tomorrow morning?"

"Since you'll be occupied throughout the night." Taking the younger male down, switching their position effortlessly. They kiss for some more which they might not stop from doing throughout the night. In their head, there is no day left to waste on. The taste of each other is addicting that they might not be able to live with each other. Wooseok cranes him down by the neck, diving deeper into the kiss.

Hands won't stop, even if they want to. Hormones taking over their brains and making every decision to be illogical and fit to no sense. Seungwoo tugs on Woosseok's pants and pulls them down, letting the oversized sweater covers his lower part.

His heart drops in the most peculiar way of a biological response he can get himself the most out with at the sight. Whispering praises, he pushes in a finger to the tight warm hole, swallowing his long digit full. Moans would be the most expected reaction, but his head gone rebooted when Wooseok adamantly told him to put in more digits in whiny voice. The fact that his lover sounds amazing when he whines already making his stomach churns. Along with the dirty talk is turning the hell on of his mind. He breathes out in disbelieve, mind boggled by the beautiful lad underneath him writhing to be touched.

"Yours," Wooseok says as he bucks his hips against the older male's. Seungwoo is so close to losing his marbles, letting his sanity gone by the drain. Their lips touch like it's never leaving each other's empty space. Their breath goes heavier the moment Seungwoo pulls out his three fingers from scissoring through the warm cavern. Wooseok lets out another whine, playing with the lecturer's mind like a hangman pulling out the last strings of his ego.

Unbuckling his belt off hastily, Seungwoo pulls his jeans down without much thought. He takes the lube and smears it all over his wide palm, stroking his member gentle to coat every part possible. Wooseok watches in anticipation, stares of lust and impatiently as he stimulates himself in advance.

In honest thoughts, Seungwoo is not someone who talks much during sex nor someone who likes to throw phrases. Not when his previous partners were not even better than an inch of Kim Wooseok. He could never lie to the fact Wooseok catches his eyes the fastest, stole his heart in a speed of light. Exaggerating, but to every person who fell in love with the male would understand. Seungwoo is just like any other person who falls in love with Wooseok. But what makes him different is that he catches Wooseok's hand on his unlike any other men out there.

The idea of being the winner alone is already giving him so much pride on top his shoulders.

He pulls the younger closer, pressing a kiss on his forehead in the most romantic way before pushing in with a feat of energy. Wooseok moans loud captivating his ear drums as the most melodic sounds he ever heard of. He watches the younger adjusting to his size—not that he is bragging, but that was what a lot of his partners said about him—making sure the younger is not in pain. His expressions are too unreadable, Seungwoo almost could not tell if he is enjoying it or he is whining in pain.

"Did it hurt, baby?" Wooseok wails, yet shaking his head as he lets out a loud sigh. His palm rests on the latter's intertwining their fingers as he pushes further gaining a wanton of moan. "God, you're tight." Seungwoo grunts as he pulls out and pushes back in. Ironic, how he is tainting the name of God as he is having sex. Yet who cares when the person he is having intercourse with is just as beautiful as any Gods and Goddesses up there. "How do you feel?" He kisses the tip of his nose and down to his neck. 

Wooseok groans, "So full," he giggles and moves his hips slowly adjusting to the amount of pleasure surging through his nervous system at once. "You're—big." Brings laughter to the older male, amused by the way Wooseok blushes as he still keeps moving his hips in a certain pace. "You didn't expect that do you?"

"I did, I always thought you might be big, but didn't expect you to be  _ that  _ big." Chuckling as he seducingly looks up at the lecturer above him. The man is pinning him down to the bed as if he might run away. He will never, not when Han Seungwoo is the source of the things he has been longing for. Not just sex, but affections and attentions. Seungwoo has been incredibly attentive to him, very caring, and warm. But he has been serving the pleasure though Wooseok thinks to himself if Seungwoo also enjoys it too.

Wooseok likes it when Seungwoo praises him. He did not want to admit to that fact at first, but his friends had bothered him about that for so long that it sometimes distracts him for too much. He likes being praised by Seungwoo even when he was 'omega'. He likes it when the older male tells him he is good or just as simple as, 

_ "No one's better than you." _

The cold weather somehow is not cold anymore as they keep going. Seungwoo pounding at the man under him and exchanging kisses to ease the pain. Seungwoo can feel the nail marks engraving his back as he picks up the pace faster and brings Wooseok to the edge. The shorter man cries, in so much pain that turns into pleasure. Nerves jolting as he hits the spot profoundly, losing his mind as the pleasure transfers.  _ Crazy _ , he thinks to himself. He might have gone crazy after this. He lost some of his marbles after Wooseok, but the pleasure is overwhelming that he can't even think of anything but pushing through the limit.

The pace is getting faster and breathes of warm kisses float in the air. The room reeks of sweat and they give no damn about that. "I'm close." Seungwoo warns as he rides off the rollercoaster of hormones surging through his lower abdomen, creating a pool of substances leaking off him. "Inside," Wooseok murmurs with moans in between. Voice turns into a high pitch as he is letting the grip off his consciousness to have the pleasures taking care of the rest.

"Inside?" Seungwoo catches the signal and pressing the button hard as he spoils the inside of the tight cavern riding off the high.

Flopping down next to his lover, his arms sneak around the latter's waist and pull them closer. "That was crazy." He says, pressing a chaste kiss on his forehead. Sweating it off is not the most comfortable, but when their warm skin against each other is the most comforting part of them cuddling after sex. "It is." Wooseok replies, dozing off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway this is a filler fic for my social media au (english/indonesian) maybe if anyone is interested [[here]](https://twitter.com/seunseok_twt/status/1209167134275719168?s=19)
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
